


An Analysis into General Hux's Personal Life, as Collected by Lieutenant Mitaka

by naevia_nadia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Engineer Hux, Engineer Hux turned General Hux, Gossiping about one's superiors is the best Imperial pastime, Hot Mess Hux, Humor, M/M, Mitaka Suffers, Mitaka goes on a quest for the truth, Mitaka regrets going on a quest for the truth, mitaka pov, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevia_nadia/pseuds/naevia_nadia
Summary: An average day on the Finalizer, an average day of being an assistant to General Hux.  With the arrival of the rest of high command in three days, there is much to do, really much for Mitaka to make Hux do.  So perhaps it's not so average after all.But something is strange: the General is more tired than usual, even though the project has been finalized for months.  The kitchen reports someone going down in the middle of the night for, of all things, strawberries.  And in engineering, someone has a knowing smirk on her lips.What has happened to General Hux?  Can Mitaka solve it before high command arrives and before his best clue, the general himself, is taken away from him?It's like a murder mystery, but without the murder.Though when it's revealed to him what has happened to the General, Mitaka thinks it might become one very soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so @reserve made a text post recently about the lack of outsider POV in Kylux fic, especially fic where the Finalizer crew speculates on who Hux could possibly be fucking, and I, for one, completely agree and have been wanting to write in a different POV for a long time now. 
> 
> Which is how this fic was born: my first foray into developing our boy Dop Mitaka into a fully fledged character. It's been super fun to do so! I particularly enjoy writing his thought process and hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> Do note that I am taking liberties with rank here, as I basically treat him like a navy yeoman, though being a lieutenant I don't think he would assist Hux like he does in this fic. But the First Order's hierarchy and the military ranking in Star Wars makes no fucking sense anyway, so just go with it, ok? I promise it's worth it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic and enjoy the ~*~mystery~*~ (I know you already know who Hux's mystery man is but Mitaka doesn't and it's fun to watch our boy suffer his way to the truth!!)

\-------------

It’s at times like this that Lieutenant Mitaka wishes for someone to attack the _Finalizer_. 

Not that he wants the _Finalizer_ to be shot at or anything. He just wants a battle so he can escape to the bridge and man his weapons station. Unfortunately, it’s likely that nothing like that will happen today, with the fact that the ship has been coasting along in First Order-controlled space for so long. And not even the Resistance is that daring, though Mitaka wishes they were. 

This fact means that Mitaka has his other duty to attend to, one a little less glamorous than managing weapons: poking and prodding General Hux until he does his damn job. 

Mitaka doesn’t understand it exactly. He knows that Hux didn’t come from an administrative background. Actually, it was the exact opposite. According to what he’s heard, Hux worked in theoretical weapons design, so deep within that his exposure to anything besides pure mathematical calculations and the occasional moan for nourishment is practically null. 

“Sir, you’re falling asleep again.”

The mornings are the worst, though this one is particularly bad. Even after so many years as General, Hux still can’t shake off his habit of working in the middle of the night. Mitaka asked him about it once, why he couldn’t just do the work at the proper time in his schedule that Mitaka and the other lieutenants that attend Hux made for him. 

Which is how Mitaka got stuck in a one-sided conversation with Hux as he explained the benefits to working on mathematics in the middle of the night. Mitaka lost him at the point he brought out the datapad; he instead turned to what was for lunch that day, though his face never lost its attentiveness. 

“No, I’m not.”

Hux pushes himself off his palm, where he had most definitely been falling asleep. Two mugs of caf, one empty and the other one half drunk, sit beside his elbow, precariously at the edge of his desk. His greatcoat is draped over his shoulders like a blanket. There’s a red mark on his face where his cheek smashed against his palm. He picks up the mug of caf, slurps from it and sets it down with a clunk before turning to Mitaka. His eyes have become a bit more piercing, though the shadows under them take away from the expression. 

Mitaka clears his throat and looks down at his datapad, where Hux’s schedule flashes up at him. “Yes, so you have a meeting with Arik at 0800 to discuss possible destinations for officer recruitment, then you have a tour of the Stormtrooper barracks at 0930 with Phasma, so that should be a bit interesting.” Mitaka scrolls down. He glances up at Hux to make sure he’s still with him. His attention hasn’t wavered, though his fingers tap on his caf mug. Mitaka winces when he sees what’s next on the agenda. “And I didn’t do this, but it looks like Carmen scheduled in some paperwork time for you.” Mitaka speaks over Hux’s loud sigh. “But you have a break for lunch at 1230, so that should make up for it.”

“How long is lunch today?”

Mitaka winces again when he sees the rest of Hux’s schedule. “Well, unfortunately, you have a conference meeting with your captains at 1300, so…” Mitaka looks up. Hux’s expression hasn’t changed, though his fingers have stilled on the mug. “That’s thirty minutes.”

“Thirty?”

Mitaka thinks he can do basic math. “Yes, sir, thirty.” 

Hux scowls at the dregs in his caf mug. “Typical fucking thing, on meat day no less.”

Mitaka makes a reminder to get another lieutenant to bring Hux his lunch earlier. “Well, I’m sure it’ll work out.” 

Hux takes another slurp of caf. “Surely.”

The rest of Hux’s day goes by with not as much resistance as Mitaka expected, though it’s probably because Hux has a meeting with his chief engineer right after his meeting with his captains. Mitaka knows they’re good friends.

Mitaka concludes with a last meeting with Kylo Ren, one he thinks Hux dreads judging by his choked coughing. “And then you’re done, free by 1900, earlier than expected,” Mitaka says, his eyebrows raised. “I guess floating around in First Order territory has its perks.” 

Hux doesn’t respond except to throw back the rest of his caf, the dregs included. Mitaka doesn’t know how he does it; he himself can eat anything, but caf dregs? Even he isn’t that desperate for caffeination. 

“So,” Hux pushes himself up quickly, but his face pinches and he stumbles into the desk. Mitaka steps closer, but halts when Hux raises a hand. There’s an odd smile on his face when he says, “It’s nothing. Legs just fell asleep.” He looks up. “Happens when all you do is sit around and do paperwork, right, Mitaka?”

“Of course, sir.”

Hux’s next steps are shaky, like his legs really are filled with static. Mitaka watches him and braces himself to catch Hux if he falls, but Hux puts his shoulders back and straightens. Mitaka can see him become more serious, become more like a real Imperial General. It’s at times like this that Mitaka can see why High Command promoted Hux so soon, even with no administrative qualifications. It makes him forget how easily Hux threw back those dregs. 

Hux exits his office and Mitaka takes his side, already looking at the data pad again. He tells Hux the conference room they’re in, and they set off, Hux’s hands behind his back and his eyes cold and narrow. 

Mitaka has just reached the bottom of his messages when one flagged URGENT jumps out at him, from two days prior. He can feel his heart drop as he stops. 

Hux walks for a couple more meters before stopping too. He glances back at Mitaka, who’s still gaping at his datapad. “What is it?” he barks out. 

Any bravado Mitaka ever felt is completely gone as he looks at the message. He hadn’t seen it; none of them had. This is bad. He looks up from his datapad, at Hux’s stern face. 

“Sir, I have an urgent alert from high command.” 

Hux’s face grays. “What happened?”

Mitaka shakes his head. “Nothing’s happened, but, um…”

“What is it?”

“High command is boarding the _Finalizer_ , sir,” Mitaka says, barely keeping his voice from shaking. “In three days.”

Somehow, Hux’s face gets even more pale. His voice drops to a whisper. “You’re not fucking serious?” 

“No, I’m pretty, um, fucking serious, sir.”

Hux’s series of loud expletives almost makes Mitaka drop his datapad in fright. What he had seen that morning, of how tired the General was and how he almost fell after standing, is nowhere near him as Hux pulls him forward by the wrist and forces the details out of him, all as they keep going to Hux’s first meeting of the day. 

\-------------

When all is said and done, Mitaka thinks he handled the crisis quite well. 

Well, he basically threw the problem to the other lieutenants and panicked while they organized where each general would be staying, what food would be prepared, who would attend to them and who would keep General Hux from going at the other generals’ throats. 

Hard work, but not any different from what they had daily. 

“Look, Mika, you need to calm down,” Mirava, one of the other lieutenants and the one Mitaka is closest to, says. Her dark gaze follows Mitaka has he walks his circles. “Hux has probably forgotten about it already. You know how he gets when he’s pissed off; it’s always just _at everyone_.” 

Mitaka has been walking circles into the floor for the past twenty minutes, alternatively stopping to try and help with the planning of the event or to stare forlornly at the wall. 

“Yes, but it was so fucking _stupid_ , Mira, that I missed something like that.” Mitaka sighs loudly and turns back to stare at the wall. 

Mira crosses her arms. “And you’re the only one who’s done stupid shit like that before?” She huffs a laugh and tugs Mitaka away from the wall. “It’s not like you forgot to receive one of the First Order’s most _generous_ supporters because you decided you wanted to hang upside down off the hyperdrive engines.”

Mitaka snorts at the memory. He had been able to witness Hux walking down the hallway to one of the hangars, obviously wanting to sprint but not wanting to because it would compromise his image. 

Gossiping about Hux does more than cheer Mitaka up though; it gets him thinking about what he saw today, while he read Hux his schedule. 

Hux was more tired than usual, and Mitaka knows that it’s not because of the weapon, as Hux isn’t part of the design team anymore. He’s an overseer now. And his soreness, just from sitting. Hux had only been sitting for twenty minutes, judging by how quickly he was to fall back asleep. And Mitaka hadn’t heard of Hux working out. And, judging by how some people gossip about Hux, he would have heard something. 

It’s all very suspicious, and it’s making Mitaka very curious. What could the General be up to? 

“Mira, I need to tell you something,” Mitaka says dramatically, before pulling her aside with a yank. The other lieutenants look over, but quickly go back to work when someone brings up the oldest general, the one Hux hates the most. 

“Stop yanking me about,” she says and tugs her arm out of his grip. “What?”

Mitaka pauses, collects his thoughts and explains his observations of this morning, including all details like the fact that Hux can drink caf dregs and that his favorite swear word is in Shyriiwook. 

After Mitaka finishes, there’s a gleam in Mira’s eyes. That’s when he knows she’s got something good. 

“Yes, yes!” she exclaims, though still quiet enough that no one in the room can hear her. “I keep hearing these things about Hux, too. But, Mika, I don’t think it’s what you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“I honestly don’t think you’d ever think this of the General.”

“Mira, stop stalling.”

“Well…”

“What?”

Mira’s answer almost knocks Mitaka over. “I think the General’s met someone.”

Mitaka’s mouth falls open. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well, with what you’ve told me and what I know, it makes sense.” 

“It makes sense.” Mitaka’s voice is as flat as it’s ever been. “That the General. That Hux, a man who I have _personally witnessed_ eat caf dregs,” he pauses, barely comprehending what he’s saying next, “has _met someone_?”

“Well what do you think?” Mira throws an arm out. “That he’s been working out or something?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Then what else could it be?” Mira says, louder than she intended if the irritated glares from the rest of the lieutenants is anything to go by. She quiets. “You said he was sore, right?”

“Fucking hell, Mira,” he whispers back, looking over at the other lieutenants to see if they heard anything. Fortunately, their focus is elsewhere. 

“Shut up, you prude,” she hisses. “And we know Hux has never worked out in his life, so what else could it be?” 

“I don’t know. Old age?”

“He’s thirty-two.”

Oh, that’s right. It’s easy to forget, when all the other generals are ancient. 

Mitaka suddenly remembers something Mira said, about something she already knows. He asks her of it. Mira’s expression turns coy. 

“So, you know how the General’s favorite food is strawberries?”

“Yes,” Mitaka says instantly, then immediately wonders why he already knows that. 

“Well, my friend Nate who works late in the kitchen heard someone talking to the head cook, asking her if she had any strawberries!”

Mitaka is unimpressed. “That’s it?”

“That’s it?” Mira asks, uncomprehending. She shoves him none too gently. “That’s everything! That’s confirmation of what I knew all along!”

“Of what, that the General sneaks the best goods out?”

“Oh, don’t be such a bitch, Mika.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them, she’s a bit more settled, but not by much. “Look, you have tomorrow off, right? Go ask the cook yourself if you’re not going to believe me.”

“You know what,” Mitaka says, already thinking of his plans tomorrow. He was going to spend it deliberately ignoring everyone, but unraveling this mystery sounds a lot more interesting. Nothing in the _Finalizer’s_ gossip pool has interested him like this before. “I think I will.”

“Good,” Mira says. She pats him on the arm once and turns to rejoin the rest of the lieutenants, who look irritated by their lack of participation. 

Mitaka is just about to leave for his bridge duty, thanking the stars that he can finally escape from this madness, when a disturbing though stabs him right in the stomach. 

“Mira?” he calls out, right before leaving the room. 

“What?” she calls back, already back to sounding pissed off. 

“The cook. She’s one of the real Imperials, right? From Coruscant?”

Mira promptly cackles. That’s all the answer Mitaka needs, and he leaves the room and heads to the bridge, Mira’s laughter still echoing behind him. 

\-------------

Bridge duty was nothing special, but Mitaka preferred it that way after the terrifying excitement of this morning. Now he finds himself late at night, standing at the door to the kitchen and poised to buzz in. His heart is pounding, but he knows exactly why. 

Finally, after many deep breaths and muttered prayers, he buzzes in and promptly jumps back as a woman with bright blue eyes and a stare to curdle milk opens the door and looks at him. “You again?” she asks, in a tone that makes Mitaka want to skitter away in fear. But then, as her eyes focus on his frightened face, her expression drops to confusion. “Oh. You’re not him. What do you want?”

Mitaka promptly blanks out. In all the time he had today, he hadn’t thought of how he would actually get the information on Hux’s strawberry suitor. 

But if the man had been successful in getting Hux his strawberries, perhaps Mitaka could piggyback off his success. “I’m here for the General, ma’am. For his strawberries.” 

Her eyebrows promptly fly up her forehead. “Another one?” Her lips twitch upward, but she suppresses them. The old Imperials always had a better control over their outward emotions than Mitaka or Mira or Hux ever could. Mitaka thinks it was due to being a part of the Empire, when it was in its prime. “Well, come in, if you must. We got another shipment in recently. Seems like the General likes ordering them, then sending his suitors to fetch them.”

“Suitors?” Mitaka can feel his face pale. 

“Yes,” the cook says as she rummages around the refrigerators and cabinets for the strawberries. On one of the counters, Mitaka can see a plate of sugar-dusted cubes. It instantly grabs his attention and distracts him from what the cook had been saying. They almost glitter in the low light of the kitchen. Mitaka’s stomach rumbles. He steps closer to the plate and reaches out with a hand. It’s been a long time since he’s seen sugar just sitting out like this. It would be so easy to reach out and take one. 

The cook keeps speaking, unaware of Mitaka’s internal dilemma. “There was a young man in here earlier this week, taller than you. Black hair like yourself, but longer. Rather large nose, but he had these beautiful black spots all over his face. He had those big brown eyes, too. Thought he was going to burst into tears at any moment, but he never did, so I suppose that’s what he normally looks like.”

“Yes,” Mitaka agrees. One of his hands hovers over the sugar cube. He glances over at the cook, but her back is turned as she rummages in a fridge. 

“Poor man, I suppose the General really has moved on. And he was so worried about it too, damn near talked my ear off when I asked—”

Mitaka doesn’t notice the cook has stopped speaking. All his attention is to the sugar cube cradled in his palms. It’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. 

He looks up, finally noticing the pause in the conversation. When he meets the cook’s eyes or more specifically the knife in her hand, instinct takes over. He turns around and bolts out the kitchen door. 

“Those were for the generals, you thieving little mutt!” the cook yells as Mitaka skids around a corner. The cook’s swearing follows him as he tears off down the hallway, sugar cube clutched in hand and information on the tall, black-haired man circling in his head. 

\-------------

“Word has it that you’re fucking the General, Mika.”

“Thank you, Mira, for your lovely insight.” 

Though tasting the sugar cube had nearly made Mitaka weep, it was that good, feeling the constant stares on his back and hearing the muffled whispering every time he walks past is becoming tiresome. Unfortunately, the cook took the theft of her sugar cube rather personally and took her revenge in the most Imperial way possible: by spreading a nasty rumor. That and sending a plate of strawberries to Mitaka’s table, prompting roars of laughter from the room. 

Mira smirks as she walks with him. Breakfast has just got out, where Mitaka had told Mira exactly what the man looked like, though unfortunately to no response. But Mitaka had been expecting that; he thought Hux’s suitor could be a stormtrooper, but after looking through the database on his off-time, there were too many black-haired, sad-eyed suitors to tell. Mitaka would just have to find someone who knew exactly who the suitor was. And like hell he was going to ask Hux directly. 

But he has only one day to do it. 

Technically, Mitaka really doesn’t. It’s just that he’d be really fucking pissed if the gossip tomorrow was _again_ about his and Hux’s supposed torrid love affair, especially since it might spread off-ship with the other generals and their officers coming aboard. Mitaka can’t have that happen. It would ruin him. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this,” Mitaka says forlornly after a stormtrooper whistles at him, prompting cackles. “It was just one cube. She had more.” 

Mira pats him on the back. “It’s the _intention_ to steal that matters. Didn’t you learn that when you were younger?”

Mitaka scowls. “No. I was a lot better at stealing when I was younger.”

Mira laughs. 

\-------------

After wandering aimlessly about the ship for a while, Mitaka finds himself where he never dared to go: the engine room, where engineering resides. It’s not like he doesn’t understand what they’re talking about; they all know something about how a Destroyer’s engine works. Mitaka mostly didn’t want to show up because it would mean interacting with a hundred copies of Hux, rather than just the one he deals with every day. 

But his intuition makes sense. Hux’s closest friend, besides Phasma who Mitaka wouldn’t get near without a portable cannon, is the chief engineer, though Mitaka can’t remember her name to save his life. Whenever Hux spoke of her, it was always by his nickname for her: Rhoda. And Mitaka can’t just go up to her and call her Rhoda. He’d get his arse kicked. 

Yet if anyone is to know the identity of the tall, black-haired, real suitor to Hux, it’s her. Mitaka can feel it, deep in his stomach. Though that may just be the sugar cube. 

Mitaka forces himself to open the doors and is promptly seen by none other than the chief engineer herself, who stands just on the other side. There’s a smear of dark fluid over her cheek and her brown hair is thrown up haphazardly in a bun. 

She stares at Mitaka, waiting expectantly, but Mitaka just stares blankly back. Like the kitchen, he didn’t prepare for what would happen once he found the person he was looking for. 

Rhoda huffs before tugging him inside. “Before you ask, I’m not letting him back in,” she says as she weaves in between people doing various work on top of the engine. 

Mitaka follows her, though he’s incredibly confused. “Letting him back in? What are you talking about?”

She stops. Mitaka almost bumps into her. She turns around with a raised eyebrow to stare up at Mitaka’s face. “The fact that I banned Hux from the engineering department until the other generals leave. What are you talking about?” 

Mitaka fidgets before asking, “Can we find somewhere private? I need to ask you something.”

“Somewhere private” is apparently right inside one of the _Finalizer’s_ hyperdrive engines. The curved black surface almost resembles a cave. It makes Mitaka feel strangely claustrophobic. 

Rhoda sits down cross-legged. Mitaka joins her. He opens his mouth to defend himself, as this is such a breach in protocol and rank that Mitaka can _feel_ himself being discharged. But before he can, she holds her hand up. 

“Before you say anything, I know why you’re here now,” she says. “When we were walking down, I overheard something strange. That one of Hux’s lieutenants has graduated to his lover.” 

Mitaka grimaces, but before he can defend himself, the chief engineer speaks again, this time pitying. “You poor thing, what did you do to piss off the cook so?”

Mitaka’s shoulders drop as he relaxes. “I stole one of her sugar cubes. For the generals tomorrow, that is.” 

She barks out a laugh. It echoes in the expansive chamber. “Thank fuck then that Hux doesn’t know.” 

Mitaka’s eyebrows fly up. “He doesn’t? But how can you know, you banned him—”

“I _know_ because I know Hux. And Hux wouldn’t know gossip if it kissed him straight on the mouth.” She laughs some more. Mitaka sits there, not knowing exactly what to do. She’s like an anti-Hux, one who’s unnervingly joyful rather than angry. He doesn’t understand it. 

“So, obviously to keep yourself from gaining a new nickname, you want to shed this rumor. Pin it on someone else, that is. And I’ve heard that you already have a lot of evidence. Tall, black-haired, big brown eyes like a nerf? Ring any bells?” 

“Is nothing on this ship sacred?” Mitaka mutters to himself. 

She laughs again. Mitaka doesn’t know yet if he enjoys it or not. “Now, look, Lieutenant, I couldn’t betray Hux’s trust like that. Not even to save your own doe-eyed face.” Mitaka feels himself flush. “But, what I can do is tell you that Hux and his suitor take the last ten minutes of lunch together in his office, before Hux goes back to his work. If you go there, today, then you might be able to throw this rumor off you.”

Mitaka nods his head. “Today, ten minutes until the end of Hux’s lunch, find the suitor.” He has never been more thankful of his job as the General’s aid until now. He looks at the chief engineer. She’s still smiling rather enigmatically. Mitaka takes it as his cue to leave and stands up. But before he can step out of the engine, she speaks again. 

“Before you go, Lieutenant, I should warn you,” she begins, with much mystery. “You won’t be expecting who you find. Not at all. I sure as hell didn’t believe it when he told me.” 

_As long as it’s not a clone of me, I’ll be fine with whoever_ , Mitaka thinks. After scurrying up the engine access ladder, Mitaka flees the engine room as fast as he can, to get to Hux’s office before his lunch is over. 

\-------------

Mitaka gets to Hux’s quarters faster than he’s ever done before. He would pause to congratulate himself on it, as the engine rooms are rather far away from the officers’ quarters, but the black door into Hux’s office takes all his attention. 

All his research, all two and a half days of it, has come down to this. A black door is all that separates Hux, his nerf-eyed and strawberry-giving suitor and himself. 

His hearts pounds. His palms sweat underneath his gloves. The collar of his uniform feels so much tighter than normal. He can feel himself shake in his boots, in anticipation or fear Mitaka doesn’t know. All he knows is that if he doesn’t open the door, the entire ship’s conversation tomorrow will be about his dick. And he can’t live with that again. 

Mitaka closes his eyes and finds his focus. He can do this. Just a peek and then he’s gone. Surely, he can tell who the suitor is from one look?

With his lieutenant key-in code, the doors open with a swish. And there, in front of him, is exactly who Mitaka wants to see. 

But he doesn’t know who he is. Because he can’t possibly see the man when the General, who’s lying back on his desk, has his entire body wrapped around him and his mouth lodged firmly in his neck. All Mitaka can see is the long black hair he’s heard so much about and Hux’s own floppy red hair. They’re still wearing all their clothing, but Mitaka sees it’s disheveled. He doesn’t want to know why and doesn’t look; this is already traumatizing enough. 

The enthusiastic sounds both men make are secondary to the buzzing that’s filled Mitaka’s head. He has no idea what to do, whether to yell like he would if it were literally anyone else fucking or to just turn tail and sprint. But in his confusion, he finds himself unmoving, barely breathing even though that means he can hear Hux’s pants so much more clearly and the contented sighs of whoever’s above him. 

All that changes when Mitaka hears his death sentence, when Hux, in an airy tone that Mitaka’s only heard from prostitutes, says, “Fuck, Kylo, _there_.”

“ _Kylo_?” Mitaka screeches. 

Hux jerks his head out of Kylo’s neck. His eyes widen comically when he sees Mitaka. “Mitaka?” 

“What?” Kylo asks, delayed, also staring at Mitaka in lust-addled confusion. Mitaka can see every description of the ship’s cook on that face: large nose, black spots, big brown eyes. That only makes Mitaka more terrified, because he knows he’s not supposed to see Kylo Ren like this. There’s a reason he wears a helmet. 

“ _Mitaka_!”

“Hux?” Mitaka’s voice is higher pitched than normal. 

“Hux, I thought you locked the door.” 

“I did, jackarse—”

“This can’t be happening.” 

“I think he’s hyperventilating, Hux.” 

“That’s because you almost killed two of my stormtroopers four days ago, idiot, anyone would be terrified.” Somehow, even while being fucked, Hux still has that commanding aura about him. “Mitaka,” he says very calmly, like he’s trying to calm an animal. Mitaka tears his gaze away from Kylo’s terrifying presence. He can feel himself shaking. “Leave, now.” 

Mitaka nods his head and keeps his eyes on Hux’s face. He doesn’t stray towards any other part of his body, nor Kylo’s, as he walks backwards out the door.

Mitaka has almost made it when he hears a whoosh of air and then something strikes him in the side. He jumps up with a muffled whimper before turning around and sprinting out the door. When Mitaka stops at a far enough distance, he leans against the wall and takes great gulps of air. He manages to hear the last part of their conversation. 

“Don’t Force-throw shit at my lieutenant, you animal, see if I let you touch me again.” 

Kylo laughs. “Skittish little thing, isn’t he?” There’s a pause before he says, with humor, “Hard to believe there’s a rumor going around that he’s fucking you.”

“… _What_?”

_Well_ , Mitaka thinks as he sinks to the ground, his body still trembling and his lungs heaving after yet another great escape, _at least they’ll know what I died for. Determining who exactly is fucking General Hux_. 

Mitaka knocks his head back against the wall, to stare up at the plated ceiling. _And at least they’ll stop sending me strawberries._

**Author's Note:**

> The scene right after the end is Mitaka running to Mira and asking her to compose his eulogy. 
> 
> In the arms of an angel, RIP Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, murdered by both Hux and Kylo Ren. What a fucking way to go. 
> 
> Thanks for reading the fic! If you want more Star Wars, Kylux and Suffering Mitaka, you can follow me here [@lady-starkiller](http://lady-starkiller.tumblr.com) ~*~


End file.
